


Ils chanteront nos chansons

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she grows up, Eevee wants to Green’s number one girl. (An origins story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils chanteront nos chansons

**Author's Note:**

> For pokeprompts' blitz 005.
> 
>  _ils chanteront nos chansons_ \- French, they will sing our songs

Eevee has ten older brothers.

She’s the final product in a line of breeding all leading up to her, with perfect IVs—all coming to fruition, her breeder boasts, under the care of his nurturing hands. Not that Eevee has any clue what that means.

And almost impossibly on top of that, she’d heard him remark once, Eevee is a _girl_ , as if that’d be the most remarkable thing about her. (Maybe it is. After all, Eevee does have ten older brothers.)

The thing is, Eevee is special, and she knows it. After all, it’s all she’s been told from the beginning. So when her oldest brother asks her, _‘What do you all want to be?’_ the answer is already on the tip of her tongue.

 _‘Myself,’_ of course, she answers. He blinks, clearly expecting something like “Umbreon.” _‘I’m perfect the way I am, why would I want to be anything else?’_

 

Her breeder seems to have other plans, though.

“Eevee, we’re going to go on a trip, alright girl?” he says as he gathers her, scratching her behind the ear. She mewls and curls into the nook of his arm, content and trusting. “Professor Oak is nice. He’s gonna figure out how to make more like you.” Eevee feels her heart constrict. What does that mean?

She’s less even enthused a couple of hours later when he drops her off in some strange, cold building.

“It’ll only be a day. He’s just going to run a few tests. We’ll be done before you know it.”

He pushes her into the Oak man’s arms, pats her on the head, and leaves. Eevee mewls pathetically after him.

“Don’t worry,” Oak says kindly, though Eevee glowers and doesn’t trust him a bit.

It turns out that she’s right not to though, since he spends the next four hours poking and prodding at her, taking notes, until she squirms and tries to bite his hand.

Eventually he sighs and gives up, letting her wander away to where the other Pokémon are.

Eevee has no friends here, no warm family of rowdy boys to pile on top of her. The weird place doesn’t have any food she likes. A Pikachu pushes an apple at her, hopeful, but she kicks it back towards him and huffs.

She falls asleep in a corner, lonely and hungry.

 

Eevee wakes up to someone poking at her nose. She opens her eyes and attempts to bite, but the hand pulls back, its owner laughing. “Hey, don’t bite the hand trying to feed you.”

Eevee tilts her head curiously at the boy with green eyes who’s kneeling down on the floor beside her. He seems much younger than the boys who drop by her breeder’s center to pick out Pokémon for themselves. Eevee groans unhappily when she remembers her breeder.

The boy is holding a handful of Rawst berries, and she sniffs curiously, wondering how he knows they’re her favorites. Her stomach grows loudly, and she pads towards him, eating them out of his hand. He scoops her into his lap with his free hand as she finishes, licking the last bit of juice off his palm.

“You’re a girl, right?” he ask, and she nips at his fingertips. He laughs. “Too pretty to not be,” he says as he scratches her behind the ears. Eevee purrs contently.

“I’m Green,” he says. “Let’s go out and play okay?” She falls out of his lap when he gets up but still happily follows him out the door.

 

Playing turns out to be running around in the tall grass with Green, a shy boy with red eyes, and the Pikachu from yesterday. Eevee’s perfect, shiny coat is all muddy but she’s never been happier.

“Green!” Oak yells when they wander back in. Eevee glares when she sees her breeder next to him. “I’ve been looking for that Eevee for hours.”

Green sets her on the floor. “She’s mine! You said I could have a starter, and I picked her.”

“She’s not ours,” Oak scolds. “And you have three years until you can have a starter.”

“Well, I still pick her.” Green crosses his arms.

Eevee’s breeder moves towards them, and Eevee scurries behind Green, growling. He holds a hand out. “Here girl.” Eevee glares. Then bites down hard on his hand.

He jumps back. “What the hell?” He turns to Green. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing.” Green bends down to pick Eevee up. “She just doesn’t like you.”

Her breeder stares disbelieved. Oak apologizes, trying to fix the situation.

“Don’t worry, girl,” he says. “I’ll protect you and make sure we’re always together.”

 

Green keeps his promise.

 

Eevee has never wanted to be anything more than herself.

(But, when she grows up, Eevee wants to Green’s number one girl.)


End file.
